


Past Three O'clock

by thursjournal



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Texting, Tumblr: letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursjournal/pseuds/thursjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts between 221B and the Watson household on an early Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Three O'clock

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 15 Trope Bingo Card 4 - Holidays

_John_

Sherlock

Mary 

 

***

 

3:45 am

_Merry Christmas_

 

3:47 am

You’re awake early for a Saturday

 

3:59 am

_it’s Christmas morning. trying to put together this bloody toy without waking Maddie up_

 

4:02 am

You can invade Afghanistan but not assemble a child’s toy?

Try not to get shot.

 

4:10 am

_i’ll do my best. Mary translating the Korean directions_

 

4:13 am

I told you to go to the shop at Covent Gardens. The quality is far superior to the big box stores.

 

4:29 am

_yeah the price is far superior too. do you have a number 6 hex key?_

 

4:33 am

I believe there’s a set in Mrs. Hudson’s toolbox in the hall closet.

 

4:49 am

_you know I once came all the way across London to send a text for you_

 

4:58 am

Yes, you were very useful before you got married.

 

5:02 am

_you could bloody well return the favor and bring me a hex key_

 

5:15 am

I’m sure that would be most inconvenient for your family. As you pointed out, it is Christmas.

 

5:17 am

_just bring the damn tools. there’s enough breakfast for you since you never eat anyway_

 

5:23 am

I truly wish you would join us, Sherlock. If only so that John will stop texting and actually spend Christmas with his family.

 

5:30 am

I apologize for the intrusion. Merry Christmas to the both of you, and Maddie.

 

5:32 am

Do come over Sherlock.

 

5:33 am

_hurry up, Maddie will be up soon. don’t forget the hex keys. and tip the cabbie extra, it’s Christmas._

 

5:49 am

As you wish.

 

5:51 am

Thank you.


End file.
